User blog:Justin Holland/Tales of Arcadia Backstory Theory
This is just my idea of how the events of the trilogy came to be, agree if you like. When the world was young, a race of powerful beings called Dragons came into being. They drew their powers from Alchemy, a mixture of science, technology, and magic. To help regulate the great energies of the universe, on the top of the World Tree, the Dragons' brightest created the greatest contingency plan ever imagined. The Great Crown, (something similar to the Great Clock in Ratchet and Clank) a marvel, and source of science and sorcery which was constructed in the exact center of the universe! (Give or take fifty ft.) They began to teach humans the art, the most prominent of them being Merlin. With this, certain tribes sought other worlds to inhabit, causing the birth of''Aliens'', while other became''Wizard'' on Earth in Arcadia, who would help create a new species/tribe of life called,Trolls. Yet the tribes had trouble coming together in harmony, so Merlin after being given a vision meeting of a knight who could bring the "worlds within the world" together began a personal project to find and train that champion: The Knight of Omni. Around this time, while training Morgana, he took up an orphan and taught him the ways of alchemic knighthood, Drake. He became like a son to Merlin, reminding him constantly that he was destined for greatness. Eventually, with the creation of an amulet and the transformation concoction made from a dragon scale, Drake became what Merlin believed to be the perfect Knight of Omni. However, the Dragons (including Merlin's dragon master) were not impressed, for Merlin unknowingly fed the darkness in Drake's heart. After that, Merlin loss interest in Drake's training, leaving him alienated and becoming more brutal in his knight duties. Eventually, after leaving, he eventually comes into contact with the Black Dragon, Hēilóng, a rogue and the terrifyingly powerful creature that sought to remake the universe in his image through the crown, that the other dragons barely managed to contain. Consoling him, the dragon offers Drake the chance to take away the pain of loneliness by help by helping him become a god worthy of the crown in exchange for becoming his vessel. Drake agrees and soon after went on a rampage, and sought to control the crown by force. Merlin tried to stop him but was held back by his fond memories of Drake, forcing the dragons to intervene. This failure convinces the Dragons to disappear from existence, to prevent further unintentional incidents until the people of all races could prove they can truly live in harmony with each other. This cause Merlin to become distant with others and any of his future students. But eventually, after being reminded of his vision of the knight, along with visions of the "Crown" being in danger from the Black Dragon and the Knight facing him, he decided to try his luck again with the second amulet that would become known as The Amulet of Daylight and the Trollhunter line, much to his students' chagrin, considering how damaging the fallout of his first setback was. It eventually played a part in Morgana's betrayal and hatred for Trollhunters. When she was sealed, the Black Dragon managed to awaken her but leaves her sealed to keep Merlin's guard down. Setting the stage for the Tales of Arcadia trilogy. Your thoughts? Category:Blog posts